An Interrupted Trip
by teenagenovelist314
Summary: What happens when Ginny is caught in a game or truth or dare? Harry Potter is what happens


It was just a regular morning, just a normal day, just an ordinary week at school. Friday, yes it was the end of the week, and I greatly looked forward to the coming days of lounging in the common room, even Snape's 12 inch essay couldn't bring me down, as I was almost finished.

The day was an uneventful one- Collin had his camera taken away by Filch (though he has many spares,) and I received my Transfiguration assessment back (a B isn't _that_ bad.) In History, Luna passed me a note, saying that one day the nargles are going to get Mr. Binns for being so dreadfully boring, and I got a laugh out of that. Friday evening I spent with Hermione and some other girls in my dorm playing truth or dare, and blushing was quite possibly the main event for Mione. Towards the end of our get-together, Hermione and the girls came up with an absolutely awful dare for me- and it was to be put in action the next day.

This dare kept me up all night long, I was so scared. And unfortunately, I couldn't back out, as when playing Witch's Truth or Dare, a hex is chosen at the beginning that becomes the consequence for girls too chicken to perform their tasks. As I really didn't want to walk around with a two-foot long thumb all day Monday, I figured that I had to do this. _Come on Ginny, you have 6 older brothers, you can take Harry just as easy. _Unfortunately, that last statement had little courage behind it.

As Saturday morning rolled around, I got up considerably early, waking up my tormentors of best friends with me. We walked down to the Great Hall in silence, fear churning in me like waves in the ocean on a particularly windy day. As my so called 'friends' scouted out Harry and chose open seats just beyond him, I kept saying to myself _The sooner it's done, the sooner I can run, the sooner it's done, the sooner I can run. _Finally the choice of seats was made, and Felicia grabbed a banana off the closest end of the Gryffindor table. Soon, the peel was perfectly covered in a clear but extremely slippery coating. My fiendish friends walked ahead, according to plan, and I just caught Felicia dropping the banana peel behind Harry's seat. _The sooner it's done, the sooner I can run... and kill Hermione. _With all the courage I could muster, I walked straight towards the peel of doom. _3…2…1 _BAM! I slipped on the peel, just as planned, and landed right on my rump. The whole hall erupted in laughter, as Harry turned around and saw my less-than-graceful slide on a banana peel, just like you see in the muggle movies.

Then, to nearly everyone's surprise (_especially _my brother's) Harry swung his legs off the bench and kneeled down to me, with an extremely worried look clouding his eyes.

"Ginny, are you alright?" He asked me, quite obviously concerned.

"Ye-yes I'm… I'm quite alright th-thank you," I stammered. "Stupid stuttermouth." I quietly chastised myself.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, umm, nothing. I didn't say nothing. I mean anything!" The last part was added in a haste.

Harry then proceded to pull me to my feet. "You should visit Madam Pomfrey, that was a pretty bad fall."

All through this engagement, nearly the entire hall was dead silent. I couldn't decide whether or not to go. I desperately wanted to get out of the speculation of the entire school, however on the other hand I didn't want anyone to think I was weak. Finally, settling on crumbled courage over peering eyes, I agreed with a sigh for Harry to accompany me to the hospital wing.

As we were walking through the silent halls of Hogwarts, Harry decided to talk to me as if I hadn't just overly-embarassed myself in front of him. Small talk was made, but soon we stumbled upon the subject of his private life. I teased him for a bit on how his one and only relationship with Cho Chang had been a complete disaster, but he then got me back by commenting on my taste for older boys. After all, I was currently seeing Dean Thomas, and previously Seamus Finnigan, both being in Harry's year.

"Perhaps I am just too mature for guys my age."

"Or perhaps you are too _immature_." Harry countered. In response, he received a stuck-out tongue from me, which he laughed at.

"Oh am I too immature for you Harry?" I asked playfully while dancing around like a small child, which led to my back end hurting again.

"Ginny, I think I am simply too _mature_ for you."

After a few more wise-cracked jokes, we were both on the nearly on the floor with laughter. Harry was two steps below me with his hand on the bannister, and I was in virtually the same position, the crown of our heads bent towards the ground with laughter. Then, as if mby magic, Harry and I looked up at the exact same time to find us staring into the others eyes, quite by accident. His emerald eyes burned holes through my cinnamon ones, and at that moment, both he and I slowly inched forward, until finally, if at a snail's pace, our lips met. It was as if a jolt of electricity ran through my entire body, and reached every corner of my being. Soon, my hands were entangled in his hair, his strong, callused hands reaching for my waist, and we continued this for quite some time.

When I finally pulled away, it was as if a million lightbulbs had turned on at the same time, and the truth was standing right before me. I was in love with Harry Potter.

We walked back to the common room, hand in hand, completely forgetting my trip to the hospital wing.

A/N This is my first Fic yet, hope it's loved. Oh and sorry about having to use Seamus as one of her BFs, I don't think he ever was but I had to pick someone and he was an easy candidate. Reviews are love love love!


End file.
